


Holmes not letting Watson out of his sight

by Sherloki1854



Series: Johnlock in the original canon [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Meta, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Freeform, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloki1854/pseuds/Sherloki1854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes likes to send Watson somewhere and then stalk follow him. We have seen that in The Great Game: Sherlock sets John on the Andrew West case and appears just when John realised “points”. Which means Sherlock timed his appearance and was closely following John. Let us see where the writers got that from...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes not letting Watson out of his sight

The Hound of the Baskervilles, 1889 (maybe 1888, maybe 1890)

Holmes tells his client that he has to stay in London and sends Watson instead. Which is odd, as Watson is either engaged (1888), just married (1889) or, well, married (1890). (I still believe his wife is completely made up.) It is strange that Holmes could just send him away for so long a period of time. What is interesting here is that even though Holmes sends Watson somewhere, he does not let him out of his sight: he is the “man on the moor”.

 

Lady Frances Carfax, ca. 1900 (B-G: 1902)

“ _You say that you have had it because you need a change. Let me suggest that you take one. How would Lausanne do, my dear Watson--first-class tickets and all expenses paid on a princely scale?”_

“ _Splendid! But why?”_

And Holmes sends Watson away again.

This takes place in Montpellier:  _Then, with a snarl of anger, [Mr Green] left me and entered the cottage from which I had just come. I turned to thank my preserver, who stood beside me in the roadway._

“ _Well, Watson,” said he, “a very pretty hash you have made of it! I rather think you had better come back with me to London by the night express.” An hour afterwards, Sherlock Holmes, in his usual garb and style, was seated in my private room at the hotel. His explanation of his sudden and opportune appearance was simplicity itself, for, finding that he could get away from London, he determined to head me off at the next obvious point of my travels. In the disguise of a workingman he had sat in the cabaret waiting for my appearance._

He is obviously ~~stalking~~ following his Watson. And jumping to his rescue when another man ~~touches~~ attacks him…

 

 


End file.
